Mending
by callingyouout
Summary: She was broken. She was depressed. Although she never admitted it; claiming she was better. But no. She was getting worse. Ally Dawson felt hopeless. He was mending himself, although he felt as if he were slipping back into old emotions. Liam Payne felt empathy and pain, for her. Could he be the one to mend Ally?


**Wellll. I'm kind of new here... Yeah. I have a friend who writes stories like this and I thought that I'd try a bit:) Um, yeah.**

**I'm awkward, sorry.**

**I hope you like this, so.. I accept criticism. So, if you hate it you can tell me:)**

I wake up to the smell of burnt food. I slowly pull myself from my napping place, the couch. I try to navigate through my living room to the kitchen as my vision was blurred from sleep. I looked towards the en of the long room, seeing familiar blonde male with a built figure.  
"Good morning, Ally!" The figure exclaims happily. He tightly gripped a spatula, covered in a baking mix. I recognized the voice and the face as my mind became unclogged.

"Hey Austin," I spoke groggily, rubbing my eyes, then immediately taking notice of the burnt food on a griddle. "Why is there burnt food on the griddle?"

"Cause I tried to make you some food,"Austin smiled cheekily.

"How the hell did you actually wake up before I did?" I continued. "And what the hell possessed you to make something.. And what the hell did you do and why are you being so damn nice?!"

"Chill out with the cursing," Austin spoke casually. He sat the utensils on the counter, putting all his attention on me. "Dez and Trish actually just went off to get lunch and I wanted to impress you."

I let out a soft smile. "I'm not impressed with your cooking, but it was a sweet gesture. So when are those guys coming over?"

"Those guys?" Austin asked cluelessly.

"You know.. those British guys... I can't remember their names," I shook him off. I walked towards the door before he replied.

"Alls, you have an hour until those 'British guys' are here," he started giggling. I gave him a death glare before quickly running up to my room upstairs.

It seemed like such a lovely day. Considering, one, I did not have any college classes today. Two, nah just refer back to my first point. Saturdays were focused on work, and work only. Austin and I would sit at our piano and write as much as we mentally could, before calling it a day, and watching old cartoons with our buddies Trish and Dez the rest of the evening.

Today, well.. There was a twist.

Austin's management team has been informing us that a band was targeting him as their opening act. This band, supposedly is some big deal. Yet, I've never heard of them so they musn't be that big. This tour isn't an arena tour, though. They'll be touring a variety of stadiums across South America, Europe, North America, and even Australia.

This could be a huge global break for Austin. So everything MUST go right. I don't know much of this band, but they seem very sophisticated and if anything were to go wrong, any chances of this happening are slim.

I take a quick, ten minute shower. My thin hair seems to be telling me I t should be blow dried and straightened today. Who am I kidding, hair doesn't talk. I run a blow dryer and flat iron through my brown strands and give a slight motion upwards on my blond tips, making them slightly less straight.

I throw on a white pair of tight jeans, showing off my petite figure while wearing blue vans to top it off. I grab my make up bag as I run down the stairs.

"Hey Austin," I say out of breath,reaching the bottom of the stairs. He sits on the couch looking at me. "Can I borrow one of your shirts?"

"Sure?" Austin replied, hesitating a bit.

"About how much longer do I have?"

"They said noon and it's 11:45."

"Shit.." I mumble, running towards the room Austin and Dez share. I ruffle through Austin's closet, finding a navy button-down shirt. I throw it on, tying it to the side, showing at most an inch of skin above my waist. I run to their bathroom, tossing on a light layer of make up.

I finish, walking back to the living room, plopping down on the couch next to Austin. He looks at me for a second and returns his attention to his phone.

"Well, don't you look nice," Austin smiled.

"Better than you in your white t-shirt and jeans," I smirked, eying him up and down. "Common Austin Moon.."

"Don't forget the suprahs," He joked, kicking his legs out, wiggling his feet. "You seem tense.." He rested his hand on my thigh.

"I'm just worried it won't work out, they won't like us, or... or what if they don't like me and it affects you and.." He planted a light kiss on my cheek.

"It'll be fine," He told me softly. "Just be yourself. They know my music abilities. They just want to get to know us."

"Are you sure?" I looked up in his chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes," he smiled. "I'm sure."

We kept a gaze for a short while. There has never been any romantic connection between Austin and I. We just have an exceptional friendship. We've been best friends since the age of fifteen, which was almost five years ago.

Yet, just about two years ago, I was in an abusive relationship. It was the summer before I left for my freshman year of college. I had a boyfriend, whom I had dated since the summer of my sophomore year of high school. After a while, he had extreme anger management issues. He'd take all of it on me, abusing me in ways going from verbal to even sexual harassment. Austin helped me get through the depression, nightmares, and tears I went through. He was my shoulder to cry on and my hand to hold when the guy wasn't.

I haven't wanted love since and I've set that in stone to Austin. Plus, he has a wonderful girlfriend that I'm genuinely happy he has. But I'm still left- broken and bruised on the insides.

We break the stare as the door knocks. I quickly rise, walking towards the front door. As I open it, my shoulders drop in tension release as it wasn't who I thought.

"We brought you guys lunch!" A Latina exclaims, standing next to a redhead. She hands me a bag full of hot food, not bothering to come in. "We thought we'd leave, cause I didn't want Dez to ruin you two's chances."

"But I wasn't gonna!" Dez whined.

"Yes you were," the Latina stated simply.

"But this is also your house. We can't kick you out of your own house for the day," I told them monotoned.

"Nah, it's okay. Well, have fun!"

"Okay?" I questioned. "Oh! And thanks for getting the food, Trish!"

"Any time!"

I shut the door, taking in the scent of wonderful chicken and fries. The bag was heavy, so I assumed there was also some for our guests. Speaking of, I wonder where they are.

**  
After fifteen minutes, we heard a timid knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Austin told me. He got up and I followed behind him. The walk normally takes thirty seconds, but it felt like I was walking through a high school hallway. As he opened the door he out on a friendly smile, "Hello." I couldn't help but laugh at his unusual posh tone.

"Hello," one spoke with an accent. His voice had a high key to it. He had thin hair, only a little bit longer than Austin. It was an awkward standstill, as they stood outside waiting for our approval to come in.

"Oh, uh, come on in.." Austin spoke awkwardly. We moved out of the way, letting them walk by.

"Be a lot less awkward, Moon," I whispered sternly. He rolled his eyes, placing his hand on my back as he led me to the living room. The five boys stood in the middle of the room, looking lost and clueless. I felt bad for not speaking much. "Sit where you like."

They all squeezed together on our small, three seat couch. Austin and I sat on the love seat, across the room from the couch. It went silent, again. The tension and shame was evident.

"God, I've just realised how rude we've been," one stood up off the couch, breaking the tension. "My name is Liam, Liam Payne."

Austin and I stood up. He was a proper gentlemen, shaking Austin's hand, and giving me a friendly hug and a peck on the cheek. I could feel his tight body structure in the embrace. The other four stood up, shaking both of our hands, and introducing themselves.

One, by the name of Niall, was Irish. The one who said hello at the door went by Louis. The curly-haired one was Harry, I recognized him as the one girls used to drool over. Then there was Zayn, who seemed a little more quiet than the others. They took their seats back.

"I'm Ally Dawson. Uh- I'm twenty years old.. and Austin over here is too," I smiled.

"Oh, what year were you two born?" Liam asked.

"I was the end of '93, he was the beginning '94," I replied.

"Ah, so we're in the same vicinity," Louis grinned. "Brilliant."

"Do you both live here?" Liam asked, looking around the place.

Austin nodded. "Yeah, we have some friends that live here too. But they're out for the day."

We continued simple small talk, learning needed and occasionally random facts about the five boys that sat in front of us. They were quite chilled and relaxed after we had talked for a decent twenty minutes.

"What are you studying?" Liam asked me politely. Out of all five, I'd say he was the best conversationalist.

"I'm studying music theory and a minor in mathematics," I smiled. Austin was carrying on some other conversation with the other four. "I'm a bit of a geek."

Liam laughed gently. "There's nothing wrong with being a little geeky," he told me. I suddenly remembered the chicken that had been left untouched.

"Shit," I mumbled. Liam gave me a concerned look.

"Is everything alright?"

"I just have to fix some food, uh.." I say timidly, standing up from my seat. Liam quickly rises, wiping his jeans awkwardly.

"I'll h-help you," he shoots me a shy grin and I return it. We walk the short distance to the kitchen, he follows behind me and stops at the doorway. "What would you like me to do, Al-Ally?" He gives me a questioning look.

I nod with a smile. "There are some paper plates in that closet over there," I point to a small door about six feet away. "Just grab those. All I have to do is warm up the food."

He follows my instructions without question. I hadn't noticed his tall stature. He had to have been six inches taller than me. I shake myself out of the trance as I place the plate of fried chicken in the microwave.

"These fries aren't any good anymore," I whine, tossing away the large box of cooked potatoes. I see Liam hide his face away and let out a light giggle. I smile a bit as his cheeks were a little blushed.

"Here are those plates," Liam was full out grinning at me. "I saw some crisps in that closet. You could substitute the fries with those."

"Crisps?" I ask dumbly.

"Potato crisps. Wait, you Americans call them chips," Liam laughed,

"What a way to start off with me, Mr. Payne," I joked with him.

"Mr. Payne?"

"Better than 'You American." Liam shook his head laughing and walked back to the closet, grabbing the bag of potato "crisps." They were barbecue, which weren't exactly my favourite but it was something.

"Decent home you have here," Liam looks around the area, then the window."Go to the water often?"

I raise an eyebrow. "Well, I kinda live on the beach," I shrug my shoulders. "I like the pool better."

"Have you always lived here?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but since I can legally live on my own, I moved here with Austin and the others."

"So you study here?"

"Yeah. I just couldn't leave my home," I stare out the same window, into the lovely downtown Miami and then to the water.

"It's absolutely lovely here," Liam said in awe.

"How long are you guys staying?" I moved my face to him.

"Well.. Our hotel kind of kicked us out this morning, so we'll be gone tonight," he told me.

"Quick trip, huh?" I smiled. "We have a few extra rooms upstairs. We've always used them as guest rooms. You can stay as long as you like."

"But what about your friends?"

"They'll be fine. Just steer clear of the ginger," I laughed.

"Steer clear of the ginger," he repeated. "I'll try and remember that." He paused. "I can't accept this.. I.."

"Southern hospitality."

He laughed. "I'll talk to the lads about it."

There was something about this male Liam I was attracted to. He didn't seem awkward or timid. He was willingly out going and I admired that. He seemed to have made this visit easier. I could only hope and pray that this will not be the only time I see him.

*_* *_* *_*  
**Sorry for its shittiness.**


End file.
